deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Issei Hyoudou vs. Ryuko Matoi
IsseiVsRyuko.jpg|Loka Fåghel Description High School DXD vs. Kill la Kill. Two red armored fighters from visually appealing anime prove whose fighting spirit can overpower the other. Introduction Boomstick: As a man of culture, I can truly appreciate whenever an anime decides to make itself visually appealing. Wiz: In other words bombarding the viewer with a whole lot of fan service. Boomstick: Don't go crapping on art Wizard, because it's given us two very powerful armored fighters. Wiz: Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor from High School DXD. Boomstick: And Ryuko Matoi, the wearer of Kamui Senketsu from Kill la Kill. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Issei Hyoudou Wiz: If you were to take a quick glance at the backstory of Issei Hyoudou, you'd find it would be usually no different from another other anime protagonist's. Boomstick: Discovers he has a secret power, trains with said power, rises through the ranks of whatever secret super powered society exists and so forth. Wiz: Except Issei possessed a certain quality trait that made him stand out amongst these clichés. *Background **Age: 18 **Height: 5’7 **AKA Red Dragon Emperor **Reincarnated Devil **Student at Kuoh Academy **Former Pawn of Rias Gremory **A massive pervert Boomstick: He's a massive Pervert with a capital P, all with dreams of attaining his own harem of female lovers. So much so that the student body at Kuoh Academy labelled him and his friends as the Perverted Trio. Got to give the guy props for having goals in life, even if they are frowned upon by decent society. Wiz: Let's no go sullying Issei's name. Perverted nature aside, he's actually a rather hardworking and nice guy. And, to be honest, his goals are more or less the same as any healthy heterosexual teenage boy. Boomstick: Some goals, because the moment some girl he'd never seen before asked him to go out on a date, he said yes faster then you could say 'Shotgun Wedding'. Wiz: Things took a turn however when the girl actually turned out to be the Fallen Angel Raynare, killing Issei due to his possession of a legendary weapon; the Longinus Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. Popup: Technically, Raynare did not know that Issei possessed a Longinus class Sacred Gear, believing it to be a Twice Critical type. Boomstick: One of only a handful of special Sacred Gears created by God himself, the Longinus Boosted Gear contains the spirit of the Red Dragon of Dominance Ddraig. Wiz: One of the 10 Strongest Beings in the World. Boomstick: With the power of something with that kind of ranking in the literal palm of his hand, Issei was resurrected by the school idol/devil princess Rias Gremory to be a part of her Peerage, serving as her Pawn. *Powers **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Superhuman durability **Fire resistance **Hand-to-hand fighter **Demonic Power Wiz: And with his rebirth as a Devil, Issei gained several powers, such as superhuman strength, speed and durability. But come on, we're not here to talk about standard powers like that, because the real showstopper is the power of Issei's Boosted Gear. *Boosted Gear **Gauntlet Longinus **Holds Ddraig’s spirit **Doubles user’s power every 10 seconds **Equipped with Ascalon **Techniques ***Dragon Shot ***Dress Break ***Bilingual ***Flame Blaze Boomstick: Thanks to the spirit of Ddraig, Issei has the ability to double his power every ten seconds without limit. Good thing too, because Issei's natural power is pretty low, so his matching with the Boosted Gear is a perfect matchup. Especially with the fact it's a powerful gauntlet on his hand, and we all know what a guy who likes ogling ladies with do most often... Wiz: Boomstick, no. Just. No. But I'll admit, Issei was essentially a master of the Boosted Gear, having been able to develop a number of techniques perfectly reflecting his perverted nature. Boomstick: His signature move, Dress Break, lets him plant a sigil on a female and with a snap of his fingers, completely destroy their clothing. He even improved it to just needing to hit said girls with his energy alone. Wiz: Truly, a legendary technique. Boomstick: Exactly, like his Bilingual power, the ability to read the...well, let's say their minds to keep our integrity in check. Wiz: Or what little we have left. Still, Issei has much more than abilities that fulfill his perverted whims. With the Dragon Shot, Issei can fire a powerful blast of crimson energy or blast them with flames with Flame Blaze. Boomstick: Where he literally breathes out a wave of fire like a dragon! He even got a holy sword from the Archangel Michael, which he integrated into his gauntlet. And that's not even the height of Issei's capabilities. Popup: Ascalon’s length can be enhanced. Wiz: Like any Sacred Gear, Issei has access to a special ability known as Balance Breaker. In his case, his takes the form of an armor known as Scale Mail. Not only does it look quite cool, it has the added benefit of improving Issei's power doubling; whilst Issei would usually have to wait every 10 seconds for the power double, it just does it instantly. *Scale Mail **Encases Issei in armor **Doubles power without time limit **Increases attributes **Techniques ***Dividing Wyvern Fairy ***Penetrate ***Longinus Smasher **Transformations ***Welsh Sonic Boost Knight ***Welsh Draconic Rook ***Welsh Blaster Bishop ***Cardinal Crimson Promotion ***Diabolos Dragon ****Breast Power Wave ****Infinity Blaster ****Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames Boomstick: Nice bonus, and it comes with a whole load of other abilities. The Dividing Wyvern Fairy lets him half the power of whoever they hit, smash through defenses with Penetrate and unleash a powerful blast called the Longinus Smasher. Wiz: Due to his Pawn status, Issei is able to alter his Scale Mail based on other Chess pieces; he can increase his speed with Welsh Sonic Boost Knight, improve his strength and defense with Welsh Draconic Rook and fire out demonic power with Welsh Blaster Bishop. Boomstick: He can even splice between the transformations for combo attacks but best of all the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, the Queen promotion, lets him combine all these forms capabilities into one. But guess what; that's not even his last upgrade! Wiz: After being killed in a climatic battle, Issei was resurrected with the power of the Infinity Dragon Ophis and the flesh of Great Red, two of the most powerful beings in the world. This gave him the ability to enter the Diabolos Dragon form. In this form, his power skyrockets and he even more abilities. Boomstick: The Infinity Blaster is a powerful bombardment from his many cannons and the perfectly named Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames engulfs his foes in a fire that is inextinguishable, at least not unless you have a pretty intense healing factor. And best of all, the Breast Power Wave halts the movements of females with blasts of energy. Oh, and he can summon a physical manifestation of his buddy Ddraig for a short while to help out. *Feats **Blew up an entire mountain **Rose to gain his own Peerage **Dodged lightning from 3 meters away **Broke free of a time stop **Came back from the dead **Survived attacks from Vidar **Defeated Sairaorg, Shalba Beelzebub, Apophis, Vidar, Vali Lucifer Wiz: With all that power and the aspect of rising to gain his own Peerage, Issei found himself with the chances to attain his own harem but first found himself embroiled in many battles. Boomstick: He's battled against powerful Devils and Dragons and even against his counterpart Vali Lucifer, the wielder of the Longinus Divine Dividing, who's capable of flying at light-speeds. Wiz: Issei's also gained a large boost in power, to the point where he was able to complete obliterate a mountain. According to GoodDaySir on the VS wiki, this feat would have required 5 gigatons of TNT. Also considering this calculation took into account further power boosting with Boosted Gear, then this is a pretty good place to put Issei's own natural power sans increases. Popup: Issei also has the ability to drain power from a woman's breasts. Yes, it's a real thing, although there's no real way of figuring how much power he gets. Boomstick: Speaking of his power boosts, they have a small drawback, since getting hit will rest the counter back down to zero, so he has to take lengths not to get hit if he wants to overwhelm his opponents. Wiz: And befitting a pervert, Issei can get distracted by attractive women and will work towards using his more perverted techniques on them rather than outright defeating them. Still, you'd be hard pressed to find someone from any fan-service anime who works so hard towards his goals, with the boosts in power that come with it. Ryuko Matoi Wiz: Sitting upon an artificial island, above the city of Honno, is Honnoji Academy, ruled over by the Student Council and their president Satsuki Kiryuin. Under their reign, the school is run via a might makes right mentality with the inclusion of powerful Goku Uniforms, all under the shadow of the mysterious Revocs Corporation. A change had to be made. Boomstick: A change that would come with the arrival of one Ryuko Matoi, a teenaged girl so tough, she could eat a lemon like an apple, rind and all! *Background **Age: 17 **Height: 5’2 **Daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin **Student at Honnouji Academy **Fused with Life Fibers **Fought at multiple schools **Is going to find out who killed her dad Wiz: Oh, she's even tougher than that, considering how much fighting she got into at all her old schools. But then again, it shouldn't be that surprising considering her home life. Boomstick: Yeah, her dad was this super-smart scientist who was working on ways to bring down the Revocs Corporation. The good news, his research eventually paid off. The bad news, it drew the attention of Revocs itself and they dispatched their Grand Couturier Nui Harime to deal with him. Wiz: And deal with him she did, leaving him for dead just in time for Ryuko to come home and notice her fleeing. Boomstick: Naturally more than a bit miffed at seeing her father killed, Ryuko dedicated herself to finding who his killer and beating the living tar out of them. You know, wish I could go on a quest to avenge the death of my father. Wiz: Really? How'd he die? Boomstick: With any luck, to me and my shotgun. Wiz: Oh, OH! I see. Well, Ryuko's quest for her father's killer eventually brought her to the steps of Honnouji Academy. But in order to come out on top there, she would need some serious power and gear. Thing's she had already been given long before she knew of their relevance. *Powers and Abilities **Super strength **Super agility **Super speed **Super durability **Skilled hand-to-hand fighter **Regeneration **Life Fibres ***Grafted inside of her body ***Must be cut from two directions Boomstick: Bring on the secret backstory! Turns out Ryuko had been enhanced with Life Fibers inside of her, the same things used to create Goku Uniforms. And thanks to these, Ryuko has superhuman speed, strength and durability, not to mention a wicked healing factor. Wiz: This comes from the Life Fiber's capability to heal from whatever damage is inflicted on them granted they aren't cut from the same direction at once. This was actually the reason behind Ryuko's Father's first invention; the Rending Scissors. *Rending Scissors **Split into Scissor Blades **Extremely sharp **Cuts through Life Fibers **Used like a sword **Can enter a compacted form **Modes ***Decapitation Mode ***Final Address Mode ***Decommission Mode Boomstick: Originally split into two halves, which went to Ryuko and Nui, Ryuko eventually got the complete set and with them their various modes. Popup: When Nui wielded the Scissor Blade, she was able to convert it into a scythe mode, so it's possible Ryuko can do the same. Wiz: There's her finishing move Decapitation Mode, but more the level of crazy known as Studio Trigger, her Scissor Blades can extend to the size of an entire city with Final Address and Decommission Mode. Popup: Senketsu appears to have the ability to send the Scissor Blade to Ryuko, as he did when his form was destroyed and can likely do so at will. Boomstick: Holy moly! Pardon my French. But still, Ryuko's arsenal wouldn't be complete without her tried-and-true asset, the Kamui Senketsu. *Kamui Senketsu **Sentient **Made of 100% Life Fibers **Feeds on Ryuko’s blood **Can absorb life fibers **Forms ***Life Fiber Synchronization ****True Life Fiber Synchronisation ***Senketsu Senjin ***Senketsu Shippu ***Senjin Shippu ***Senketsu Mubyōshi ***Berserk ***Senketsu Kisaragi Wiz: The second creation by Ryuko's father, Senketsu is a Goku Uniform comprised entirely of Life Fibers and as a perk, is actually a sentient being. Boomstick: Under normal circumstances, Senketsu takes the appearance of a Japanese sailor uniform, but when fed from blood, it transforms into a truly magnificent armour! Wiz: I think I know why you call it that Boomstick. Boomstick: Because it's freaking awesome! It not only empowers Ryuko, but can also propel her forwards with rocket boosters! What's more, it can change shape into several other forms; a form that can fly, a form covered in spikes, a flying form covered in spikes and True Life Fiber Synchronization, obtained when she and Senketsu work together in perfect harmony. Wiz: It even gets stronger with each victory over a Goku Uniform user, as it absorbs the Life Fibers within said uniforms upon defeating them. This eventually reached its climax when she obtained enough Life Fibers to enter Senketsu's ultimate form; Senketsy Kisaragi. Popup: Although Ryuko needed to draw upon the Goku Uniforms of all her allies to achieve this form, it's possible she can obtain the needed number of Life Fiber's at will, as there's no indication she needs specific permission. Boomstick: A super-powerful upgrade which let's her content with her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, in a battle for the fate of the Earth. *Feats **Healed after being ripped in two **Tore out a mind controlling string **Moved at Mach 4500 **Cut through the SS Naked Sol **Survived the explosion of Honnouji Academy **Lifted her giant Rending Scissors **Defeated Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Nui, Ragyo Wiz: Even before all that, Ryuko has proven herself as one tough girl. She's defeated the president of every club at Honnouji Academy, one such encounter involving her slicing up hundreds of tennis balls in the span of a single second. According to Lina Shields on the VS wiki, this feat required Ryuko to coordinate herself at over 4500 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: She's shrugged off getting bifurcated, having her heart ripped out and a point blank explosion of epic proportions to the face and lifted the gigantic Rending Scissors. Wiz: Ryuko is certainly a powerful opponent for anyone to face, but she has some flaws. Mainly, her temper and hotheadedness can land her in hot water in spite of her creative battlefield thinking. Boomstick: And as said before, getting cut from two simultaneous directions can bypass her inner Life Fiber's healing ability. Wiz: But taking down Ryuko is a tall order and in the end it was ultimately through her efforts the plots of Revocs and the Life Fibers where finally foiled. Boomstick: All whilst looking good doing it! Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle On a street in the middle of a city, two individuals walked past each other; Issei Hyoudou and Ryuko Matoi. As they passed, Issei took note of Ryuko's form and a glint rose in his eye. As Ryuko continued to walk away, Issei casually turned around and brought up his arm-the one that in fact concealed the true nature of his Boosted Gear consumed hand-and peered through the gap between the fingers, letting his sight zoom in on Ryuko. Only to find she was no longer there. Ryuko: Hey pal... Issei looked up just in time for Ryuko's fist to thud into his face, causing him to stumbling back as an angry Ryuko glared at him. Ryuko: Damn perverts; wherever I go the place is crawling with them! Issei rubbed his lightly bleeding nose. Issei: Ow! Bit much don't you think? Ryuko: Oh, that wasn't a bit much; this is! She drew out her compact Scissor Blade and it unfolded into its full length to point at Issei, who took note that she wasn't a normal person. Issei: Okay then, show me what you've got! He thrust out his arm and the Boosted Gear manifested. Ddraig: BOOST! FIGHT! Both combatants lunged at each other with a yell, with Issei in particular leaping up into the air to bear down with a downwards strike at Ryuko, who leapt upward herself to avoid it as the attack cracked the ground. Ryuko landed behind Issei and slashed out with her Scissor Blade, yet Issei was fast enough to whip around and raise his Boosted Gear arm to block the strike. The clashing of blade and gauntlet was repeated numerous times, before Issei lashed out with a backhand that deflected another of Ryuko's slashes, leaving her open for Issei to charge up the Dragon Shot attack, firing it off with a yell. Ryuko was able to maneuver out of the way of the blast but it left her open for Issei to punch at her, forcing her to block with the flat of her Scissor Blade. During the lock between weapons, Issei grinned at Ryuko. Issei: You're pretty good! Ryuko grinned right back. Ryuko: Thanks! Issei: Means I can go all out! Both pulled away from the other and Issei thrust his gauntleted hand into the air, summoning his Scale Mail Balance Breaker, as Ryuko gripped the pin of her Seki Tekko, pulling it out with a grunt, initiating her Life Fiber Synchronization. Now both fighters were decked out in their respective armors and Issei couldn't be happier at the amount of skin Ryuko's showed off. Issei: Pinch me, I'm dreaming! Ryuko glowered at the comment. Ddraig: Focus partner! Issei: Oh right! Issei took a stance with his fists raised. Senketsu: Ready Ryuko? Ryuko: Ready! Issei dashed forward as Ryuko propelled herself at her opponent with the launchers on the back of her Kamui. As they closed in on the other, Issei swung his fist as Ryuko swung her blade, the two attacks connecting and sending out a massive shockwave that blew away several buildings with the power output. Both pulled their methods of attack apart and clashed again at a different angle, sending out another shockwave at said angle and causing more damage to the surrounding area. After the two massive clashes, the two changed their approaches for more rapid attacks, each one clashing against each other in a barrage of attacks. At one point, Issei was able to score a strike on Ryuko's face, before the barrage of clashing attacks resumed and Ryuko inflicted a slash across his armored midriff. The barrage resumed for a third time and closed with Issei crossing his arms in front of face to block a downwards slash from Ryuko. But this turned out to be a part of Ryuko's strategy and she released her grip on the Scissor Blade's handle and crouched down, sweeping Issei's legs out from underneath him. As he was suspended in mid-air, Ryuko grabbed her Scissor Blade and butted the hilt into his midriff, sending him flying back to smash into a wall at the end of the street, being imbedded deep into the crack. As Issei groaned, Ddraig spoke to him urgently. Ddraig: Quickly, use your Bilingual ability! Issei did, focusing on Ryuko's thoughts. Ryuko's thoughts: I'll use Decapitation Mode and finish this! Ryuko: Decapitation Mode! Ryuko's Scissor Blade extended into the aforementioned mode and Ryuko charged forward, swinging the blade in a wide arc, slashing into the wall as it got closer to Issei's neck. Only for Issei's hand to clamp around the blade. Ryuko: What? Issei: Gotcha! Issei yanked on the Scissor Blade, wrenching Ryuko forward in range for Issei to bring her in close for him to unleash Flame Blaze from his mouth, engulfing Ryuko is a fiery tornado and sending her flying back, her grip lost on the Scissor Blade. Issei took a quick look at the weapon and hurled it into the distance just as Ryuko patted out the flames still burning in her hair. Ryuko: Hey! She glares at Issei, who kicked off the ground and began moving around Ryuko at the speed of light as the lack of damage dealt to him enabling his power to increase. Ddraig: Boost! Boost! Boost! Senketsu: Ryuko, get ready. Ryuko: For what? Senketsu: An opening. Ddraig: Boost! Boost! Boost! With his power sufficiently charged, Issei skidded to a stop and prep the Longinus Smasher from the chest of his armor. Issei: Take this! A massive blast erupted from the cannon, but the instant it did, Ryuko ducked down, the beam searing over her head. Her Kamui suddenly sprouted spikes and she dashed at Issei, slashing at his helmet and causing him to cancel the still firing Longinus Smasher in surprise before Ryuko unleashed a barrage of slashes, leaving scratches all over his armor as Issei scrambled to recover. Ryuko's thoughts: Time to use my other Scissor Blade and skewer this idiot. Issei's eyes widened at hearing her thoughts with Bilingual and sure enough another compact Scissor Blade slid out of Ryuko's sleeve, growing to full length for Ryuko to stab at Issei. CLANG The Scissor Blade was blocked by Ascalon, which had been sprouted from the Boosted Gear. Issei pushed away Ryuko's blade with her own with thrust of his arm before extending the blade of Ascalon and slashing out in a wide arc, catching Ryuko on the side and slicing into her waist. But she didn't have time to worry about that factor as, due to being caught on the blade's edge as it was swung out, Ryuko was dragged through several other buildings before Issei gave on last additional swing to the attack and sent Ryuko flying off the edge of the blade where she smashed through into the underground of a parking building. Ryuko groaned in pain as her cut wound closed back up. Ryuko: Okay...that hurt. Senketsu: Ryuko, hurry, get up! Ryuko looked up and yelped as she saw Issei charging towards her with the blade of Ascalon pointed at her. Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! Her Kamui entered its flying form and she shot upwards, smashing through the various floors of the parking complex and out the top. Issei: Oh no you don't! His Scail Mail's wings extended and he shot upwards after Ryuko, who was hovering in the air and looking down. She tensed as she saw Issei flying towards her and swung her Scissor Blade down at him as he came within range and Issei responded with an upwards punch. The two attacks collided a shockwave rippled through the air and pushing the two flying fighters back. They re-righted from the impact and flew at each other again and again, each time clashing together through the air and sending out massive shockwaves. Eventually, the two clashed the Boosted Gear and Scissor Blade against each other within another weapons lock, giving only a brief glare to the other before they pushed away from each other. Taking advantage of this, Issei fired out a swarm of Dividing Wyvern Fairies straight towards Ryuko. Ryuko slashed through several of the Wyverns and dodged another as it flew at her head. Having avoid being hit, Ryuko charged at Issei swinging her Scissor Blade down at him as soon as she neared him. But then, at Issei's mental command, the Wyvern that had missed Ryuko turned around and impacted into her back, weakening her and letting Issei grab her Scissor Blade with his bare hand. Issei: Gotcha. His armor suddenly transformed into the Cardninal Crimson Promotion and in the blink of an eye his enhanced speed let him appear behind Ryuko and delivering a powerful strike to her back, sending her flying miles away and out of the city towards the desert. Ryuko smashed into the ground, spreading out a giant crater. As she bounced from the impact, Issei charged at her and enlargened his arm into the Solid Impact of the Welsh Dragon Rook, smashing it into her and sending her flying backwards, opening up a line of broken rock. After being propelled back a mile, Ryuko stumbled back to her feet, breathing out in exhaustion to see Issei land on the ground and extend two massive cannons on his shoulders. A brief charge preluded the Dragon Blaster opening fire at Ryuko, who stood her ground and stared definitely at the approaching beam. With a yell, she held the Scissor Blade in front of her, supporting it with her wrist as the beam met the blade, resulting in the energy stream being sliced in half. Eventually, the beam died down, leaving Issei peering to see if he'd finished his opponent. He got his answer when the Scissor Blade flew out of the smoke kicked up by his attack and impaled him through the abdomen, piercing through his armor in one go. Issei gasped out in pain before Ryuko leapt towards him and delivered a double kick to his helmeted face, cracking said helmet and revealing one of his eyes. Ryuko landed to wrench the Scissor Blade out of Issei's abdomen, watching as he fell onto one knee. Ryuko: Had enough pal? Issei: Actually, I have hot-stuff! A burst of power erupted from Issei and he rose back to his feet as he entered his Diabolos Dragon Deification mode. Ryuko's eyes widened as the wings of Issei's armor extended and from them formed cannons, firing out a series of energy orbs with the Infinity Blaster. Ryuko let out a yell of surprise and dashed back from the attacks as they peppered the ground with smouldering holes. Having gained some breathing room, Issei thrusted his Boosted Gear into the air. Issei: Hey Ddraig, care to give me a hand? Ddraig: Right! In front of Issei, Ddraig manifested in a phsyical projection and glowered down at Ryuko, who audibly gulped. Senketsu: Hey Ryuko; heads up. Ryuko peered out from the corner of her eye to see something flying towards her; the first Scissor Blade Issei had hurled away earlier during the fight. As it flew by, Ryuko siezed it by the handle and combined it with the other Scissor Blade in her hand, forming the complete Rending Scissors. Ddraig opened his maw and fired a stream of the Blazing Inferno of the Scorching Flames at Ryuko, who leapt into the air to avoid the attack as it scorched a vast area of the desert. Ryuko: Decommission Mode! At the command, the Rending Scissor extended to its ludicrous size, the two blades poised on either side of the atsounded Ddraig. With a roar of power, Ryuko closed the scissors, slicing the massive dragon's form in half, with halves vanishing into nothingness. Ryuko landed back on the ground after the Rending Scissors shrank back to their normal size. Ryuko: Right, now where did that punk go? Issei: Right here! Issei flew by her, slapping his hand onto her back and leaving behind a glowing symbol. Ryuko cried in in surprise and watched as Issei skidded to a halt a few feet in front of her, his fingers raised, ready to perform a snap. Issei: Dress Bre-! But before he could finish either his sentence or his snap, Ryuko dashed forward with the Rending Scissors poised open and closed them around Issei's wrist, severing the Boosted Gear from his arm. As Issei looked in horror at being literally disarmed, Ryuko spun around and stabbed the Rending Scissors through Issei's chest without even looking before seizing the handles and wrenching them apart, resulting in the two blades slicing Issei vertically in half. His two halves fell to the ground as Ryuko watched, closing the Rending Scissors and flicking them to rid them of blood. Ryuko: That's what you damn perverts get! KO! Outcome Boomstick: And that kids is why you don't run into people with scissors. Wiz: There was a lot ''we needed to analyze for this battle. Both Issei and Ryuko were impressive fighters with an undying determination to see this and any confluct through to the end and Issei could have likely won in some circumstances, but ultimately Ryuko had what it took to actually do so more times. Firstly, in attack power. Boomstick: We've already said that Issei's own non-boosted power must be in the 5 gigaton range, but Ryuko was able to destroy the Naked Sun, a battleship that was strong enough to withstand its own impact of penetrating the Primordial Life Fibre. Wiz: According to a link on the VS Wiki, this penetration feat, that came out wrong, comes to 38 teratons of TNT. That's over 9000 times more powerful than Issei at his base power. Boomstick: But Wiz, what about Issei's speed? I mean, he could travel at the speed of light, which could have given him plenty of time to charge up enough energy to overpower Ryuko, right? Wiz: Well, yes and no. Whilst Ryuko obviously couldn't match Issei's light-speed movement, she did in fact outpace him in ''reaction ''speeds. Let me explain; in a VS blog by GoodDaySir, Issei dodged a bolt of lightning from 3 meters away, a feat that would have required him to react around 200 times the speed of sound. Ryuko, on the other hand, had to coordinate herself, and thus react, fast enough to slice dozens of tennis balls at speeds of Mach 4500+. Boomstick: That makes Ryuko 22 times faster than Issei in terms of how fast they can react and just to prove this is a far place to put Issei's natural reaction speed, he did this without the use of Scail Mail. In other words, that dodging feat was all him. ''Popup: Even if Issei could be directly comparable to the likes of Crocell, who could react to an attack made of light, it’s unlikely to be natural light, as it would harm Devils, such as Rossweisse, the one firing the attack in the first place. Wiz: With these superior reflexes, Ryuko could easily tag Issei with attacks that reset his Boosts, dodge techniques such as Dress Break and Breast Power Wave and act faster than what Issei could ancticipate with his mind-reading ability. Popup: It’s debateable if the Dress Break could work on Senketsu since he’s made of life fibres, and even then he’s been shown to regenerate from being shredded. Boomstick: And finally, Issei would be ill-equipped to actually deal any meaningful harm to Ryuko thanks to her internal Life Fibres, since he didn't have any real means of cutting in two directions in the same instance, meaning Ryuko could heal from any damage Issei could inflict on her. Popup: Issei's technique of Penetrate is specifically said to bypass defences that prevent Issei from directly touching a person’s body, so he couldn’t use it to bypass Ryuko’s inner Life Fibres. Wiz: Whilst on the flipside, Ryuko's overwhelming attack power was more than enough to put down Issei. He once survived fighting someone who could overpower one of his attacks with his own power, an attack strong enough to turn an entire area into a barren wasteland. An attack that was worth, after enough Boosts mind you, 3 teratons of TNT. Credit for GoodDaySir once more. Boomstick: And as we've already said, Ryuko can deliver over 12 times that kind of power. Wiz: Both Issei and Ryuko brought a lot of different factors to the table, making this an incredibly tough matchup to analyze, but in spite of Issei’s speed and woman-targeting techniques, Ryuko’s superior inherent power, greater reflexes and Life Fibre based arsenal carried her far enough to seal the win. Boomstick: Issei was Rendered helpless. Wiz: The winner is Ryuko Matoi. Next Time They've turned on their allies To take their souls Hades vs. Kai Trivia *The connection between Issei and Ryuko is that they are both protagonists of anime series well known for their quantity of fan service and who have red shape-shifting armors that hold the consciences of mentoring entities. They also attend schools filled with powerful students and have fought in tournaments or against white colored counterparts, and have had their body modified at some point in their lives; Issei having his body remade with flesh from Great Red and Ryuko having Life Fibers grafted into her body. *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *The original music of this battle would have been called 'Fiber X Dragon', which refers to the Life Fibers from Ryuko's home series and the D in Issei's series' title standing for dragon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle